Honor Courage Commitment
by marine alchemist
Summary: AU: Naruto is a 2nd Lieutenant in the USMC fighting in Afghanistan. Not good at summaries. NaruxSakuXino
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may no, I am a huge supporter (and future member) of the USMC, so it would only be natural for me to write a fanfiction with my favorite anime and my favorite Organization. Hopefully this will be a better read then A life in Halo.

Enjoy

2nd Lt Uzumaki was many things; he was a good shot, a proud Marine, and by many standards a great leader, and on top of all that he was the honor graduate from the Naval academy, a feat not many could accomplish, but there was one thing he was not, and that was patient.

"Lieutenant could you please stop tapping your fingers on the dash, its very distracting sir."

Naruto looked to his left at the Marine who had made the request, his name was Lance Corporal Anderson, and was around nineteen years old, roughly the same age as the Lieutenant, and he was currently the driver of the 15 ton MaxxPro MRAP vehicle, you could also tell he was also slightly agitated at his leaders tick.

With a small grin on his face, the blonde pulled his gloved hand off the dash and rested in on his M4 Carbine resting against his chest, and shifted his gaze to the right, looking out of the ballistic window into the vast nothingness that was known as Afghanistan.

'Man , I can't stand these damn convoys, shit takes forever.'

The line of 22 vehicles, ranging from hard shelled MRAPS, to soft skin supply trucks, was trekking across the dessert at a speed of 40 mph, relatively slow by ones standards. Their mission was to re-supply and reinforce a COP on the edge of Helmand province, near the town of Now Zad, a town that was held by the Taliban.

Deciding he couldn't deal with the silence anymore Naruto reached for the radio and see how much time he had left before he could stretch his legs.

"Scotch 6, this is Whiskey 2 what is our ETA?"

A moment the radio came alive with some static and a voice of a young man who sounded to be in his early twenties.

"_Whiskey 2, ETA is fiffty mikes."_

"Scotch 6, roger that, Whiskey 2 out."

With a mental sigh, the young Marine placed the radio transmitter back into its place and leaned back into his highly uncomfortable seat, while his body armor dug into his back and neck.

'Man, I really hate these convoys, I wonder what Ino, and Sakura are doing.'

Just when the blue eyed lieutenant thoughts were going off to a happy place full of nude women and pleasure, they were brought tumbling back down by the sound every service men dreads.

_**THUMP**_

The camouflaged lieutenant, as well as the other eight occupants in the MRAP were thrown forward as LCpl Anderson slammed on the breaks, just at the same time as MRAP in front of them was swallowed by dust and smoke.

Corporal Inuzuka, who was manning the .50 cal machine gun atop of Naruto's MRAP was the first to shout out what had happened.

"Shit, IED!"

The driver's door of the stricken vehicle swung open, as a Marine fell out and fought to stand up.

Gripping his M4 and making sure his Oakley Ballistic Sun Glasses didn't fall off, Naruto opened his door, jumped out of the armored truck and ran towards the damaged vehicle.

It took seven seconds for him to reach the vehicle, due to the fact that all vehicles kept a good fifty yards away from one another in case of instances just like these, so only one vehicle would be damaged and not two or more. By the time he got to the broken down vehicle, a Navy Corpsman had already helped up the driver and leaned him against the back of the blown out MRAP. Confirming that the young warrior was alright and only had a mild concussion, Naruto ran up to the passenger side of the vehicle and pried open the door.

What greeted the concerned Marine was a Staff Sergeant with a perplexed look on his face as he stared at the man who just yanked his door open.

Looking up at the Staff Sergeant, Naruto asked the first thing on his mind.

"Is everyone alright?!"

The dazed Marine snapped out of his trance and looked behind him and yelled the same thing he was just asked, and got six replies.

"Im good." Shouted one Marine.

"Fucking god, I think Im ok!" yelled the turret gunner who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ay yos mios, I think I broke my fuckin leg!" shouted a Marine whose voice carried a thick Spanish accent.

"Im ok"

"Yep."

"Are we there yet?" one Marine jokingly replied.

After hearing the sarcastic remark the Marine whose name tag identified him as SSgt. Edgars turned and answered Naruto's question.

"I got one wounded, but he's a bit of a pussy so he may be faking it."

The Marines in the back, save for the one, busted out into full laughter at the expense at their brother in arms.

The Corpsman who had been listening in from the open door of the driver's side, walked to the back of the vehicle and opened its rear hatch, and beckoned the possibly injured Marine.

"Come here Martinez, let me take a look at it."

Getting up and limping towards the rear of the MRAP, Martinez sat down and allowed his legs to hang off the edge of the door.

"All right which leg is it?" Questioned the sailor.

"It da right one man." Replied the latino Marine, hissing and grunting in pain as the Corpsman rolled up the trouser legs of the camouflage.

When the corpsman was done assessing the leg, he left the pant leg rolled up, and went to the front of the vehicle, were Naruto and Edgars were discussing things.

"Well doc, whats the news?" asked the enlisted Marine, he would never show it but he was always concerned for the Marines under his command.

"Well from what I can tell the fibula is broken, so he'll need a cast and a medivac." Stated the medic.

"Heh, hey did you hear that Martinez, you get to go on a helichopper ride and on top of that, you get a purple heart you fuckin war hero." Mocked the Staff Sergeant.

"I can die a happy man now Edgars!" replied the Marine in between grunts of pain and laughter.

"Hey what did I tell you about drinking your milk you damn spic." Mocked the gunner whose name tag and rank revealed him to be Corporal Bryant.

"Fuck you, you fucking grease ball bastard Italian." Spat Martinez, in an equally mockingly tone.

"Ooohh, just the way I like my Mexican , spicy!"

"Alright knock it off you two we got to get this convoy back on the road, and get Martinez a band aid." Shouted Naruto.

The Marines hushed down and began the task of getting the vehicle out of the way, while the Corpsman and another Marine helped Martinez down from the MRAP.

Seeing that everything was going along Naruto walked back to his vehicle, and picked up radio transmitter and contacted the convoy commander.

"Bourbon, this is Whiskey 2."

"_Whiskey 2, send it."_

"Bourbon, we got one WIA and a Cougar that's going to need recovery, over"

"_Roger that Whiskey 2, the convoy needs to keep moving towards check point delta, you and Whiskey 3 will stay back with Scotch 5 until medivac and QRF arriver, over."_

"Understood Bourbon, Whiskey 2 out."

Putting the transmitter back, Naruto looked at the seven Marines in the vehicle and started issuing out orders.

"Allright, all of you ,out, Inuzuka, stay on the turret, Andersen get this vehicle ten meters off to the port side of the convoy, Sergeant Jefferson I want get me a sweep of the nearby area, let's make sure there's no more surprises for us, or the QRF."

All the Marines nodded their heads and gave off quick 'aye sirs' and started on their tasks.

Another MaxxPro MRAP pulled up alongside Narutos and out jumped eight more Marines, who started forming a perimeter around the damaged vehicle.

With a nod of satisfaction, Naruto went about the task at hand and started coordinating were the Medivac would come in and how long it would take for the QRF to arrive.

'Man this day could not get any better.' He sarcastically thought.

Ten minutes had passed since the explosion, and the convoy was now well out of sight. Martinez had been given some morphine and a temporary splint until the helicopter arrived.

Another minute a black dot appeared on the horizon and was revealed to be a US Army Blackhawk helicopter, with a big Red cross on its sides and bottom, meaning it was the medivac they were waiting for .

Popping a green smoke grenade to mark the landing zone, the helicopter landed and successfully took off with one more passenger on board.

Happy he was able to evacuate one of his Marines without problem, Naruto turned to the new task at hand; working with the QRF and recovery Marines on removing the damaged MRAP. Only one problem;

The recovery team hadn't arrived yet.

'Hmph so much for Quick Reaction Force.' Thought the now agitated officer.

While thinking of a way on dealing with the removal of the vehicle, Naruto was once again unpleasantly ripped from his thoughts in the form of a loud whistling sound and a Marine yelling.

"INCOMING!"

'God damnit'

* * *

Well here it is, the first chapter of Honor, Courage, and Commitment, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Mortar attack

Hi guys next chapter of Honor, Courage, Commitment.

To answer a few questions:

I will NOT be going to boot camp, I have been accepted into the NROTC program in Arizona State University as a Marine Option Midshipmen.

The MOS I am hoping to get is Force Recon.

Also for those of you who are not clear as to some of the language used in this story allow me to give you an index:

MRAP: Mine Resistant Ambush Protected

Corpsman: Pretty much a medic, however these guys are not Marines, they are Navy Sailors attached to Marines (however they do pretty much the same stuff Marines do and then some, like fix Marines in the middle of combat, so these guys are good-to-go)

WIA: Wounded In Action

QRF: Quick Reaction Force

Also I noticed some Marines reviewing my story, let me say two things to y'all:

Semper Fi and thank you

I expect you to correct any mistakes I make in this story, I may be a Corps junkie, however I still have quite a bit to learn, and do not fully understand how things are done, so please give me a hand.

Anyways on with the story

* * *

Naruto only had a fraction of a second to react, before the high explosive shell lobbed in their direction made impact with the parched desert ground they were standing on.

His training kicking in, the young 2nd Lieutenant dived behind the damaged armored vehicle just as the round made land fall ten meters from where he was originally standing.

Pieces of rock and shrapnel harmlessly bounced of the thick hide of the crippled vehicle, as the dust settled more whistles could be heard as more mortars followed their brother's attack.

Naruto knew the one thing he had to do was get his Marines out of harm's way; taking a quick glance around the area he spotted a small wadi a few yards from his position. Looking towards the most senior enlisted Marine, Gunnery Sergeant Hatake, he could see that the Gunny had the same thought process going on and was already yelling at the much younger Marines to start running for the dried river bed.

Making sure no Marine had been injured and was accounted for, Naruto and the Gunny started making a dead spring for the wadi, making sure that all the Marines were safely behind cover before they themselves took cover.

Looking above the edge of the small river bed, Kakashi's eyes widened behind his pair of Oakley Ballistic Sun Glasses, while his jaw dropped into his balaclava face mask. (AN: You really didn't think I wouldn't give him a mask did you?)

This mortar barrage was unlike any others he had received from insurgents in Iraq, or Afghanistan while on patrol. While the majority of which only lasted a couple of seconds and were not very intense, this one had been going on for well over a minute and was by far the most intense he had ever seen, and it seemed like it would never end, because for every one shell that fell it felt like two more followed it, and that may have well been the case.

A few seconds later the barrage started to die down, and two minutes and fourty seven seconds after it started, it ended.

Looking up over the brim of the wadi, Naruto surveyed the area and wasn't surprised to see one of the other MRAPs had been damaged, the culprit a mortar round to the engine block, while the one that had been hit by the IED took no damage.

'Not like it matters, damn thing aint going anywhere anyways' thought Naruto.

Deciding that the first thing he wanted was a little pay back, as well as some reassurance this wouldn't happen again, Naruto called over the radio man and told him he needed to get in contact with the nearest air asset.

"Umm I can't do that sir."

"What, why can't you?" asked a perplexed Naruto.

Turning around to show the large radio that he was carrying on his back, the young warrior pointed at the radio and showed his leader why he was unable to make any transmissions.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Stated the officer, and with an exasperated sigh examined the large pieces of metal that had dug into the communication equipment.

'Well, I guess its better then what the alternative could have been.' He thought to himself, knowing that the gear stopped the shrapnel from injuring the Marine, and possibly killing him.

Looking over to Naruto, Kakashi thought he would give his opinion on what to do.

"Well we do have the radios in the vehicles, assuming they weren't destroyed in that barrage we could get a message out to the convoy or the COP."

Nodding his head in agreement Naruto stood up, and climbed over the edge of the embankment only to go diving back in at the noise he heard.

_***SHEEEEEEEEE***_

_***WOMP***_

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" yelled Kiba.

All the Marines voiced the same opinion as more mortars started falling from the sky, only this time much closer to their position.

"The fuckers must have a god damn spotter out there!" yelled SSgt Edgars.

"Yea, but were, it's nothing but fucking desert!" shouted Andersen.

Taking a sparing glance over the edge of the wadi, Naruto saw that not only were the mortars closer to their position, but were slowly _getting_ closer as they were walked on the their target.

'Great, we have to get out of this damn wadi before the damn muj vaporize us, but were the fuck are we going to go, we got two vehicles down and nothing but open terrain for cover, and we have to find that spotter and take him out.'

Through this whole thought process, Naruto never noticed the short line of Humvees, MRAPs and some Heavy Equipment vehicles that were heading their way.

"Hey look, the fucking recovery team is here!" shouted an excited Sergeant.

Looking towards the vehicles, Naruto realized that he finally had a way to get his Marines out of harm's way.

"Alright Gunny, we need to get everyone in, and if necessary _on_ those vehicles and get the hell out of dodge!"

"I couldn't agree with you more sir!"

The two Marine leaders didn't have to repeat themselves twice after yelling at Marines to get to the vehicles and cram in every nook and cranny possible.

Making sure that they were the last ones to get in, Naruto shouted at the driver to turn around and take them to the COP.

"What about the vehicles we need to recover!" yelled the QRF commander, who also happened to be a 2nd lieutenant, over the sounds mortar blasts.

"If you try to recover those things now you're only going to get yourself killed, those bastards have a fucking accurate spotter giving cords to their mortars!" Naruto replied.

Nodding his head in understanding, the QRF commander gave the order to return back to the combat post.

Falling back into the seat in exhaustion, the young Uzumaki looked over towards the aged Hatake and said the one thing they were both thinking.

"Something wasn't right about that attack."

* * *

COP-Combat Out Post.

Please review! I need reviews to motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
